What Love Gave Us
by Tsukino Usagi-chan
Summary: Tsukino Usagi is haunted by dreams of a Silverhaired maiden calling out to man she loved and died for. Along with the confusion of the dream and the attacks of the new enemy Usagi is stressed out and looks to her friends for comfort, but when their effort


1**Author's note:**_ Hello all. I just wanted to let you all know this fanfic is based off of the live action sailor moon series. I hope you all enjoy._

**What Love Gave Us**

**Chapter One:**

A pair of crystal blue eyes shone brightly in the light of the midnight moon, softly reflecting the pain and exhaustion of their owner, as the young maiden slowly walked forward. Her faint cries could barely be heard over the screams of the scared, dying, and injured. She quickly reached out as two silver tears raced down her cheeks and she collapsed to the ground.

"Endymion." She cried out.

Tsukino Residence

1:36 A.M.

Tsukino, Usagi sat up in her bed. Her body, clothing, and sheets were drenched in sweat. Her breathing was labored and her heart was racing. These reoccurring dreams were always the same. They always ended in the tragic death of the silver haired princess calling out to the man Usagi assumed she loved, but what Usagi couldn't understand was why she was having them. **Every **night! Usagi remembered hearing from somewhere that dreams were suppose to have some kind of significant meaning, but what the hell was she suppose to get from that?

Usagi threw her feet over the side of her bed and began unbuttoning her night shirt as she walked to her dresser to gather new set of pj's. Throwing her shirt and pants over to the side of the laundry basket she quickly dressed and turned back to her bed and sighed. She was never able to go back to sleep after these dreams, but she could at least change the sweat drenched bed sheets. As she removed her moon covered pillow case from her pillow she threw the pillow behind her and the pillow cover towards the door along with the rest of her bedding.

"Usagi?" A soft voice came for the other side of the door. Usagi turned her head slightly and saw the hallway light's turn on from the tiny space at the bottom of the door.

"Haha, nan desu ka?" Usagi answered, as her mother slowly opened the door and stuck her head in.

"Usagi, what are you doing up so late?" Tsukino, Ikuko asked her daughter worriedly noticing her daughters bedding on the ground. "Again?"

Usagi nodded. "Yeah," She sat down on the side of her bed. "I don't understand why I keep having these dreams."

Ikuko frowned softly, taking a seat next to her daughter. "Usa," She said wrapping her arms around her daughter. " I can't tell you why or how you having these dreams, but I can tell you they won't last forever. It's probably just stress."

Usagi nodded.

"Now, why don't you try to go back to sleep? You have school in the morning." Ikuko said releasing her hold on her daughter and standing up.. Usagi looked up and smiled.

"I'll try Mama." She replied, as her mother walked out of her room closing the door softly behind her.

Juuban High School

8:24 A.M.

Usagi quickly slid the classroom door open to see her fellow classmates gathered around the classroom talking happily with their friends.

"Ohayoo!" She yelled smiling happily.

"Ohayoo!" They yelled, and then turned back to continue what they had been doing.

Mizuno, Ami looked up from her textbook and smiled as her best friend entered the classroom. "Ohayoo Tsukino-san." She said softly.

"Iie, Ami-chan!" Usagi wailed leaning over Ami's desk pulling her book from her hands. "Usagi-chan! We're friends right?"

Ami nodded. "Yes, of course we are U-Usagi-chan."

Usagi smiled. "See? It wasn't that hard to call me by my name? Now was it?"

Ami blushed slightly. " I guess not." She said as Usagi gave Ami her book back.

"So, are we going to go to the arcade to meet the others after school today?"

Ami nodded once again. "Hino-san said not to be late."

Usagi made a face and stuck out her tongue causing Ami to giggle softly. "She always says that., even though she knows I am going to be late!"

"Usagi-chan!" Naru yelled running up to the pig-tailed girl latching on to her arm.

"Naru-chan!" Usagi giggled as Naru pulled her to the other side of the room.

Ami frowned as she watched Naru drag Usagi away.

"No Way!" Ami heard Usagi squeal from across the room. Sighing softly she opened her book back up to the page she was at before Usagi took it from her and continued reading.

/\/\/\/\

Ami stood behind Usagi and tapped her lightly, only causing her to groan softly in her sleep. "Tsukino-san!" Ami whispered softly, tapping her once more time. "Wake up, the bell has rung. Class is over! You sleep through all of your classes! Usagi!" She wailed.

Usagi sleepily lifted her head off her desk and opened her eyes slowly. "Nani?" She whispered softly.

Ami crossed her arms over her chest. "Tsukino-san!" she said angrily. "You should be ashamed of yourself! Sleeping through school like that! No wonder your grades are so poor."

Usagi quickly stood up, now wide awake. "What?" She panicked. "Why didn't anyone wake me?"

"Sensei tried too, but you didn't budge."

"Aw, man." Usagi wailed. "If mama finds out that I slept through all my classes today she'll kill me!"

Ami shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you Tsukino-san, but if you don't hurry up and gather your belongings you are going to be late getting to the arcade." Ami said leaving Usagi alone in the classroom.

"No, wait! Ami-chan!" Usagi whimpered. "Don't Call me Tsukino-san!" She yelled stomping her foot on the ground as she threw her belongings into her bag and ran out of the room to catch up with her friend.

Crown Arcade

5:16 P.M.

"Motoki-kun!" Usagi yelled running into the arcade with her yearly pass in hand. "Is Ami-chan and the girls here?" She asked.

Motoki smiled. "Ami-chan just got here about ten minutes ago, but Rei and Mako-chan have been here for a bit."

Usagi sighed "Rei-chan is going to get on my case. I'm late again!" She whimpered.

"When are you ever not late?" Chiba Mamoru said smirking as he walked in behind her.

"Shut up baka!" she yelled pointing a finger at him. "And mind your own business no one asked you !"

Mamoru chuckled. "Didn't know I had to ask someone to make a statement."

"Mamoru leave poor Usagi alone." Motoki frowned.

Mamoru looked at his best friend, with an eyebrow raised. "I've done nothing to her."

"Yeah why don't you listen to Motoki-kun!" Usagi said smiling.

"Because, like I just said. I've done nothing to you, yet. But I can change that if you like." He said smirking.

"Eh?" Usagi raised an eyebrow in confusion causing Mamoru to laugh.

"You know Meat-ball- head, if you were late before, now you are really late."

"Huh?" Usagi looked at the clock behind Motoki's front counter. 5:39. 5:39! "Ah, Mamoru you jerk you did that on purpose!" She cried pushing him out of her way and making a mad dash down the hallway.

"Gomen Nasai!" Usagi yelled as she opened the door to the girl's and her hangout and bowing.

"You're late. Again." Rei said coldly.

"I know! I'm sorry it's just on the way in her I ran into Chiba Mamoru..." She said sourly.

"And you couldn't leave the poor man alone." Rei finished.

"What? No! He started it!" Usagi said.

"Uh huh. I'm sure he did." Rei said rolling her eyes.

"He did!" Usagi whined. "Why do you always side with him? You are suppose to be my friend."

Makoto stood. "It doesn't matter could we move on now? Usagi's here that's all that counts." Ami nodded in agreement.

Rei crossed her arms across her chest. "Whatever."

"Mako-chan! Ami-chan! I knew you two cared!" She cried.

"Yes, yes Usagi-chan." Said the stuffed little black cat that lay in the middle of the table. "But now we have to move on to a more important subject. Your reoccurring dreams and the new enemy."

"Maybe her dreams are some how linked to new enemy." Ami suggested. "You did start having them around the same time the enemy made its appearance, right?"

Usagi nodded.

"You could be right." Luna said just as Rei's cell phone went off.

"Moshi Moshi?" Rei said quickly answering it. "We'll be there." Rei stood and looked to the girls. "It was Artemis. There are youma's attacking people in Tokyo park. The Princess needs our help. Let's go!"

_Well, you all. That was chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think and what I should improve._

_Japanese Translations:_

_Haha, nan desu ka? - Mother, what is it?_

_Ohayoo- good morning_

_Nani?- what?_

_Sensei- teacher_

_baka- idiot/ stupid_

_gomen nasai- I'm sorry._

_Moshi moshi- hello (( when answering a phone.))_

_youma- demon_

_Please review! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
